


The ULTIMATE Guide to Ship Names (Danny Phantom Edition)

by Rebel_Dino



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Answer: I wasn't, Because I thought it would be FUN to research, Don't Read This, F/F, F/M, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, List of ship names so warning for problematic ships, M/M, Multi, Of course this is the longest thing I've written so far, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, of course, that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Dino/pseuds/Rebel_Dino
Summary: The title says it all.From Amethyst Ocean to XJ-PDA, from the common to the obscure, if it exists you can probably find it here.Comes with commentary and possibly more fandoms later, if I feel like researching after I have died from alphabetizing 200+ pairing names. Please enjoy my suffering.
Relationships: Clockwork/Jazz Fenton, Clockwork/Vlad Masters, Dan Phantom/Penelope Spectra, Danny Fenton/Original Character(s), Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter/Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton/Vlad Masters, Maddie Fenton/Vlad Masters, Sam Manson/Dan Phantom, Sam Manson/Paulina Sanchez, Tucker Foley/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Valerie Gray, Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Valerie Gray/Sam Manson, literally all of them - Relationship, okay I give up now whatever it is it is probably in this fic
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	The ULTIMATE Guide to Ship Names (Danny Phantom Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fun fact at the bottom for how long this montrosity took
> 
> UPDATE 3/25/20: The series has grown! Come check out "The ULTIMATE Guide to Ship Names (Miraculous Ladybug Edition)"!

Buckle up folks. Here we go.

**This list is free to use - just please make sure to credit me if you are going to post something publicly.**

Something to keep in mind:

  1. All ships can be notated as CharacterxCharacter or Character/Character
  2. This list includes F/M pairings, M/M, F/F, multi, crack, and non-romantic pairings. 
  3. This list is incomplete, as I have chosen not to include ship names with swears or ship names that are in themselves inappropriate. However, some of the pairings themselves are problematic for various reasons, so consider yourself warned. That being said:
  4. _The inclusion of a pairing does not equal the author's endorsement of said pairing, only the fact that a name for it exists._
  5. Somewhat alphabetized, this list is further divided into **Regular Pairings** , **Multi Pairings** , **Crack Pairings** , **Platonic** **Pairings** , and **Crossover Pairings**.
  6. Since the very definition of fan creations is unofficial, there may be some names you may not have seen before, or ones only used by a few people, or one person. Some pairing names are even used to identify multiple different ships. This list is not created to lay down one specific "right" name. but rather to give people an idea of what names are out there. However, it is by no means a complete list.



One thing I've noticed about this fandom is that sometimes ships are notated as DxS for DannyxSam or TxV for TuckerxValerie instead of writing it out. The "phandom" (haha) also has a lot of (read: ~~25+~~ ~~50+~~ ~~100+~~ 200+) really cool unique ship names so I have done my best to put them here. Sources cited in the notes. If you'd rather read a list organized by pairing name instead of characters, reference [this](https://www.google.com/amp/s/lunagalemaster.tumblr.com/post/163045474559/danny-phantom-pairing-names/amp) Tumblr post, which lists 204 pairings. 

This endeavor took an extraordinarily long amount of time to complete, but I'm pretty satisfied with the finished product. If there is a pairing that has another name, is not on the list, or doesn't have a name, please let me know. If it's a new pairing, feel free to come up with a name. I'll put it on my list and credit you as the creator, if you so wish. Please enjoy the following madness.

In this context, Daniel Masters is either a clone of the original or from another timeline. Dark Danny is just Danny being evil, I guess. Same with Evil Danny.

* * *

**Regular Pairings**

Alicia/Wulf

  * Ruffing it in the Woods



Amorpho/Danny

  * Anonymity Park 
    * _This is one of the more unique ship names. Instead of just being a mashup of two traits from the characters, it is in and of itself a pun. Danny would approve._



Amorpho/Ghost Writer

  * Tricky Pseudonym



Amorpho/Johnny 13

  * 13 Changes



Aragorn/Dora

  * Girl in the Tower
  * Timeless Love



Aragorn/Danny

  * Royal Pain



Bertrand/Spectra

  * Melancholy Assistance



Box Ghost/Danny

  * Boxed Phantom



Box Ghost/Lunch Lady

  * Packaged Food 
    * _Cursed._



Box Ghost/Pamela

  * Boxes of Deli Toothpick Cellophane-Twirlers 
    * _For those who don't remember, the reason the Mansons are rich is because their family invented the machine that makes those toothpicks, so the pairing name makes sense._



Box Lunch/Dani

  * Cute Little Ghost Girls 
    * _Box Lunch isn't cute, she's scary._
  * Phantom Lunch



Box Lunch/Youngblood

  * Pirate Food



Clockwork/Dan

  * Meddling Minutes



Clockwork/Danny

  * Temporal Trust
  * Tick-Tock Phantom Clock 
    * _I like this because it rhymes. Ghost Writer also approves._



Clockwork/Ghost Writer

  * History Books



Clockwork/Freakshow

  * Dark Times



Clockwork/Jazz

  * Smart Clock
  * Timely Intelligence



Clockwork/Nocturne

  * Dream Time



Clockwork/Skulker

  * Hunted Times



Clockwork/Vlad

  * Rich History
  * Rolex Watch 
    * _Because Vlad lives in a mansion, after all. When I first saw this name I laughed out loud because I refuse to believe he hasn't wore a Rolex at some point._



Dairy King/Vlad

  * Lactose Intolerant



Dan/Dani

  * Stolen Innocence
  * Young Bloodthirst



Dan/Daniel Masters

  * Bad End



Dan/Danny

  * Enslaved Exemplar
  * Haunted Past



Dan/Ember

  * Epic Fiery Hair Ship 
    * _Nice. They do have very good flame hair. Unfortunately, they both have gone bald at some point when someone puts out the flames! Not very impressive hair now, huh?_



Dan/Freakshow

  * Control
  * Dark Side



Dan/Ghost Writer

  * Blood Red Ink



Dan/Pariah Dark

  * Dark Dark 
    * _Heh, that sounds so silly for two major antagonists. Reminds me of Moon Moon... :)_



Dan/Sam

  * Amethyst Blood
  * Broken Teenage Romance
  * Evil Goth



Dan/Star

  * Destroyed Satellite
  * Night Sky



Dan/Spectra

  * Psychological Mess



Dan/Valerie

  * Dark Gray 
    * _This one's easy to remember if you know that Danny/Valerie is Gray Ghost._



Dan/Vlad

  * Bitterly Broken
  * Doubly Evil



Dani/Dani Phantom

  * Inverted Narcissism
  * Yin-Yang Clone



Dani/Daniel Masters

  * Clone Wars 
    * _Any Star Wars fans? I'm pretty sure that's not how it went..._



Dani/Danny

  * 2D
  * Sue Killer



Dani/Dash

  * Carbon Copy Quarterback



Dani/Elliot (Gregor)

  * White Lie



Dani/Ember

  * Platinum Punk



Dani/Tucker

  * Cloned Romantic
  * Techno Clone



Dani/Valerie

  * Spirit Hunt
  * Sweet Substitution
  * Vengeful Babes 
    * _Ah, yes. Just two gals gettin' revenge on one Frootloop Vlad Masters._



Dani/Vlad

  * Cream Cheese 
    * _Why?_



Dani/Wes Weston

  * Clone Conspiracy



Dani/Wulf

  * Ghostly Strays 
    * _I never noticed it before, but these two characters do both like to travel._
  * Female Wolf



Dani/Youngblood

  * Phantom Blood
  * Young Love



Daniel Masters/Wes Weston

  * Paranormal Façade



Daniel Masters/Vlad

  * Perfect Clone



fun!Danny/super!Danny

  * Great Divide
  * Heroic Amusement



normal!Danny/controlled!Danny or enslaved!Danny

  * Enslaved Exemplar 



Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom

  * Pitch Pearl 
    * _Black and white_
  * Photonegative Narcissus



Danny Fenton/hypnotizedorevil!Phantom

  * Red Pearl 
    * _Red Pearl for red eyes. I see what you did there, shippers._



Danny/Dash

  * Carbon Copy Quarterback
  * Locker Bruise
  * Swagger Bishie
  * Teddy Ghost 
    * _There are many names for this ship, and I don't remember all of them, but I will never forget Dash's closet full of teddy bears, as much as he probably wishes Danny did._



Danny/Desiree

  * Haunting Desire
  * Deepest Desire



Danny/Dora

  * Phantom Dragon



Danny/Elliot (Gregor)

  * Nu Goth
  * Secret Keepers



Danny/Ember

  * Phantom Punk
  * Phantom Rocker
  * Smells like Ghostly Teen Spirit 
    * _This one's funny. My appetite for puns is appeased._



Danny/Freakshow

  * Pitched Tent
  * Publicity Stunt



Danny/Fright Knight

  * Ghostly Trick-or-Frights
  * Halloween Phantom



Danny/Ghost Writer

  * Iambic Prose



Danny/Jack

  * The Wrong Sick



Danny/Jazz

  * Sibling Secrets



Danny/Johnny 13

  * Lucky Accident



Danny/Kitty

  * Phantom Feline



Danny/Kwan

  * Phantom Fumble



Danny/(Mr.) Lancer

  * Literature Lovers



Danny/Lunch Lady

  * Ghostly Menu



Danny/Maddie

  * Mama's Boy



Danny/Nocturne

  * Eternal Slumber
  * Teenage Dream



Danny/OC

  * Ghostly Touch
  * Phantom Kiss
  * Psychotic Sues



Danny/Pamela

  * Restrained Romance



Danny/Pandora

  * Pandora's Ghost



Danny/Pariah Dark

  * Tyrannious Hope 
    * _Tyrannious is not an actual word, but all the sources I looked at used this spelling, so here you go._



Danny/Paulina

  * Ghostly Prep
  * Pink Astronaut
  * Shallow Sapphire



Danny/Poindexter

  * Noodle Nerds



Danny/Sam

  * Amethyst Ocean 
    * _For their gorgeous purple and blue eyes. Awww_
  * Fakeout Makeout (FoMoShip) 
    * _How many times have they done those in the series? Because I feel like it was a lot._
  * Violet Haze



Danny/Shadow

  * Phantom Shadows



Danny/Skulker

  * Callous Quarry 
    * _This one is a possible misspelling, due to its similarity to the following name._
  * Callous Query



Danny/Spectra

  * Phantom Psychology



Danny/Star

  * Phantom Satellite
  * Star Gazers



Danny/Technus

  * Comsic Cyborg



Danny/Tucker

  * Best Boyfriends
  * CyberSpace or Cyber Space
  * Savant Par 
    * _Savant=learned person, par itself is just used to denote a level, such as sub par or on par=on level. In this context, I believe it is making Tucker the smart one and Danny, well, the less smart one. Hey, it isn't his fault! He'd have more time to study if he wasn't so busy fighting ghosts. :)_



Danny/Valerie

  * Gray Ghost



Danny/Walker

  * Ghostly Prisoner
  * Jail Bait



Danny/Wes Weston

  * Unidentified Flying Ship 
    * _It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Danny Phantom! Danny probably digs the space reference._



Danny/Wulf

  * White Fang



Danny/Vlad

  * Endangered Species 
    * _Considering there are only three half-human half-ghosts in existence, I'd say, yeah, that does constitute an endangered species_
  * Pompous Pep



Dark Danny/Kwan

  * Mad Scientist



Dark Danny/Paulina

  * Pitiful Delusion



Dash/Elliot (Gregor)

  * Unexpected Results



Dash/Jazz

  * Brains Over Brawn
  * Popular Psychology
  * Strong Smarts



Dash/Kwan

  * Tight End



Dash/Paulina

  * Makeup Honor
  * Stereotypical Jock and Cheerleader Pairing 
    * 😂



Dash/Sam

  * Dumb Founded 
    * _This one mystifies me a little bit._



Dash/Vlad

  * Go Packers(!)



Desiree/Dora

  * Royal Wishes



Desiree/Ember

  * Hot December



Desiree/Pandora

  * Mythical Wishes



Desiree/Poindexter

  * Arabian Nerds



Desiree/Skulker

  * Traps Desired



Desiree/Spectra

  * Painful Desires



Desiree/Technus

  * Talkative Treacherous
  * Technological Desires



Desiree/Vlad

  * Dawning Suns 
    * _This name is rather... poetic for Vlad_



Desiree/Walker

  * Guard Granter
  * Wishing Jail



Dora/Fright Knight

  * Medieval Times 
    * _Reminds me of those reenactment tournament things you can watch while eating dinner._



Dora/Lydia

  * Dragon Tattoo



Dora/Pandora

  * Dora^2 
    * _I never realized there were two Doras. This is a good application of math._
  * Panned Doras



Dora/Poindexter

  * Retro Movie Do
  * Retro Movie Faire



Dora/Sam

  * Gothic Dragon
  * Medieval Gothic



Elliot (Gregor)/Sam

  * White Amethyst



Elliot (Gregor)/Tucker

  * Fake Bootleg PDA 
    * _"Fake Bootleg"? Isn't that a bit harsh on Elliot? Nah._



Ember/Ghost Writer

  * Punk Poet



Ember/Jazz

  * Hypno Therapy



Ember/Kitty

  * Bad Girls
  * Pussycat Dolls



Ember/Paulina

  * Perfect Pitch
  * Pitch Perfect 
    * _Please no. Do not get these two involved in a competition of any kind._
  * Punkish Prep



Ember/Sam

  * Somber Sear 
    * _Savant? and now Somber? It's like vocab-words-that-start-with-s day out here!_



Ember/Skulker

  * Hunter's Flame



Ember/Youngblood

  * Punk Rock
  * Punk Pirate



Evil Danny/Evil Sam

  * Blood Blossoms



Freakshow/Ember

  * Dark Fire
  * The Freak Behind Blue Eyes 
    * _Are Freakshow's eyes even blue?_
      * _Oh wait, I get it now._



Freakshow/Jazz

  * Ghost Envy



Freakshow/Johnny 13

  * Hypnotic Shadows
  * Spaghetti and Meatballs 
    * _I am again mystified at the choices of the shippers._



Freakshow/Lydia

  * Circus Freaks



Freakshow/Vlad

  * Twosome Lonesome



Fright Knight/Ghost Writer

  * Book of Shadows
  * The Nightmare Before Christmas 
    * _This is Halloween,_ _Halloween, Halloween_



Fright Knight/Pariah Dark

  * All the King's Men



Fright Knight/Vlad

  * New Master



Ghost Writer/Jack

  * Ghostly Books



Ghost Writer/Jazz

  * Classic Cliché



Ghost Writer/Johnny 13

  * Unlucky Author



Ghost Writer/(Mr.) Lancer

  * Dead Poets Society 
    * _They would form a book club called that, if they ever actually met. Raise your hand if you would attend._



Ghost Writer/Nocturne

  * Goodnight Moon 
    * _Pairings with Ghost Writer are often parodies of book titles, and I am all for it._



Ghost Writer/Sam

  * Gothic Poetry
  * Purple Prose



Ghost Writer/Skulker

  * Gun Magazine



Ghost Writer/Technus

  * Science Fiction



Ghost Writer/Tucker

  * Tech Support



Ghost Writer/Vlad

  * Tireless Dedication



Ghost Writer/Walker

  * Penslammeter 
    * _If this confuses you: (iambic) pentameter=type of writing, slammer=another word for prison. Pretty clever word combining there._



Ghost Writer/Wulf

  * Moonlight Adventures
  * The Wolf Gift



(Principal) Ishiyama/(Ms.) Tetslaff

  * Adult School Girl Romance
  * Scary One



Jack/Maddie

  * Brain Cookies
  * Moronic Genius
  * Blue and Orange 
    * _For the jumpsuits, of course._



Jack/Tucker

  * Danny May Cry In His Sleep
  * Danny's Worst Nightmare 
    * _Nah, the next pairing is._
  * Fenton PDA



Jack/Vlad

  * (Good Ship) Pac Man



Jazz/Kitty

  * Feline Grace



Jazz/Kwan

  * The Supporters



Jazz/(Mr.) Lancer

  * Teacher's Pet
  * Two to Tutor
  * Teacher and Student
  * Teacher and the Teached 
    * _The name was written this way. After "tyrannious", I'm still not sure if it was intentional or not._



Jazz/Sam

  * Jam
  * Kith Kin



Jazz/Spectra

  * Internshipping
  * Psycological Interests



Jazz/Technus

  * Techno Babble



Jazz/Valerie

  * Fighting Spirit



Jazz/Vlad

  * Obsessive Meddler
  * Psycho Cereal 
    * _Referencing the (in)famous Frootloop cereal._



Jazz/Wes Weston

  * Overbearing Redheads 
    * _I'm offended on Jazz's behalf._



Johnny 13/Kitty

  * Black Cat
  * Unlucky Romance



Kwan/Sam

  * Gothic Sports
  * Jock Goth



Kwan/Star

  * Sports Satellite



Kwan/Tucker

  * Quacker
  * Quaker 
    * _This one's probably a typo, but then again, who knows?_



Kwan/Vlad

  * Not So Useful Distraction 
    * _I would like to know the story behind this one._



Kwan/Walker

  * Laws of Games



Lance Thunder/(Mr.) Lancer

  * Lance Lancer 
    * _Hehe. Another one that made me laugh when I saw it._



(Mr.) Lancer/Lunch Lady

  * Classic Meat Cookbook
  * All Meat Buffet



(Mr.) Lancer/Maddie

  * Concerned Parental Figures 
    * _Why is Jack not a concerned parental figure? Because he's too concerned about the GHOSTS, MADDIE, GRAB THE ECTOGUNS!_



(Mr.) Lancer/Spectra

  * School Spirit 
    * _Okay, that is not only hilarious but so **on point** , I'm impressed._



Lunch Lady/(Ms.) Tetslaff

  * Butch-ers
  * Steak Sit-Ups



Maddie/Pamela

  * Posh Scientist



Maddie/Vlad

  * Spurned Affection



(Vlad) Masters/Plasmius

  * Striking Fear



Nocturne/Pariah Dark

  * Delusions of Grandeur 
    * _Yeah, because Danny beat them both back to the Ghost Zone! Burn/roasted/whatever we say these days_



Nocturne/Vlad

  * Sweet Dreams



Nocturne/Vortex

  * Stormy Nights



Paulina/Sam

  * Evil Alliance
  * Fake-Up, Make-Out
  * Goth Princess
  * Purple Crystal
  * Shallow Amethyst 
    * _This has the most names out of any pairing. Do with that what you will._



Paulina/Star

  * Famous Satellite
  * Shallow Orbit 
    * _Hehe, because they're both shallow!_



Paulina/Tucker

  * PDA Prep
  * Popular Techno Romance



Paulina/Valerie

  * Hunter's Façade 
    * _Personally, I think "A-list Attraction" would have been a cooler name, so if anyone wants to use that, credit_ moi _:)_



Phantom/Tucker

  * Phantom PDA



Sam/Tucker

  * Veggie Burger 
    * _MEAT OR VEGGIES. YOU MUST PICK SIDES._
  * Ghost's Absence



Sam/Valerie

  * Hide n' Seek



Sam/Vlad

  * Gothic Vampire
  * Rich Black



Skulker/Technus

  * Generator
  * Electric Hunter
  * Sparks



Skulker/Valerie

  * Common Prey
  * Hunters United



Spectra/Walker

  * Insane Asylum



Spectra/Vlad

  * Misery Motivated



Star/Tucker

  * Twinkle Techno



Star/Wes Weston

  * Spy Satellite



Technus/Tucker

  * PDA
  * Techno Geeks
  * Technological Advancement



(Ms.) Tetslaff/Tucker

  * PDA Gym Schedule
  * Work-Out Session



Tucker/Jazz

  * Techno Smarts



Tucker/Valerie

  * Hunter Silly



Valerie/Vlad

  * Misplaced Faith
  * Secret Disaster



Valerie/Wes Weston

  * Cryptid Hunting 
    * _The only two kids at Casper High who are annoyed by/hate Danny Phantom. Valerie would probably get annoyed with Wes though._



Vlad/Walter Weston

  * Employee of the Month



Walker/Wulf

  * Esperanto Code of Conduct 
    * _Ĉu vi parolas Esperanton?_



* * *

**Multi Pairings**

(I don't know how to list this one, so it's just going here:)

Fenton/Masters/Phantom/Plasmius

  * Halfas Just Want to Have Fun 
    * _Oh my, the NAME. *dying noises* aaAAAhHHH_



Clockwork/Dan/Danny/Vlad

  * Just the Right Amount of Crazy 
    * _No, I disagree. Too much crazy._



Clockwork/Dan/Freakshow

  * Chaotic Chess
  * Hourglass Chess



Dan/Dani/Danny

  * 3D 
    * _Of course, of course. The only obvious name_
  * Black, White and Red and Green All Over
  * Phantom Trio, With a Side of Phantom Narcissism



Dan/Dani/Danny/Daniel Masters

  * The D



Dan/Danny/Vlad

  * Bittersweet Redemption



Dan/Sam/Tucker

  * Broken Friendship



Danny/Clockwork/Ghost Writer

  * Ghostly Time Machine



Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom/Sam

  * Triple Blossom



Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom/Tucker

  * Pitch PDA



Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom/Sam/Tucker

  * Everlasting Pearl



Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom/Vlad

  * Pitch Pep
  * Pompous Pearl



Danny/Ghost Writer/Vlad

  * A Lot to Learn



Danny/Johnny 13/Valerie

  * Rebel Riders



Danny/Maddie/Vlad

  * Personalized Gift Baskets



Danny/Masters/Plasmius

  * Striking Pep



Danny/Sam/Tucker

  * Everlasting Trio
  * Eternal Trio
  * Triple G 
    * _For ghost, I presume._



Danny/Sam/Tucker/Valerie

  * Phantastic Four 
    * _Ugh, this kind of spelling bothers me. Like when people write "Kool Kat" or whatever_



Danny/Sam/Vlad

  * Gothic Ghost Lovers
  * Peppy Vampire Goth



Dash/Ember/Kwan

  * Rocker's Boys



Desiree/Dora/Lydia

  * Enchanted Circus



Desiree/Ember/Paulina

  * Commonly Broken Hearts



Ember/Jazz/Sam

  * Blacks and Blues



Ember/Kitty/Spectra

  * Misery Punk Rock



Jack/Maddie/Vlad

  * Family Breakfast
  * Pacman^3 
    * _More practical applications of math._
  * PacQueen
  * College Triangle



Jack/Maddie/Masters/Plasmius

  * Bitter Ghostly College Square
  * PacKings and PacQueen
  * Striking Moronic Fear



Jack/Masters/Plasmius

  * Old Room Mates



Kwan/Star/Tucker

  * Technical Star Player



Maddie/Masters/Plasmius

  * Striking Affection



Sam/Tucker/Vlad

  * Bitter Manipulation
  * Phantom Replacement



* * *

**Crack Pairings**

Booooo-merang/Fenton Ghost Finder

  * Finders Keepers



Danny/Fenton Portal

  * Accidental Portal



Danny/Fenton Thermos

  * Cream Soup 
    * _This is popular, for some reason._



Danny/Girl's Locker Room or Bathroom

  * Bikini



Danny/Ghost Zone

  * Otherworldly Romance 
    * _It's almost like... The Ghost Zone IS another world.... Strange._



Danny/Lamp

  * GhONt 
    * _ghost+lamp=puns_



Danny/OC

  * Psychotic Sues 
    * _Mary Sues are very scary._



Danny/(His) Pink Pants

  * Pink Pearl



Fenton Thermos/Fenton Ghost Portal

  * Capturing Spooks



Fenton Thermos/Ghost Weasel

  * Love Sucks 
    * _Puns. This fandom excels at puns. It brings me so much joy._



(Mr.) Lancer/Briefcase

  * Constantly There



Maddie (cat)/Vlad

  * Lonely Dracula



Tucker/(His) PDA

  * Technical Difficulties 
    * _Anyone who tells you this ship wasn't canon is lying._



Vlad/Muffin

  * Muffin Flavored Frootloops 
    * _There is a story here, but I'm not sure I want to know it._



* * *

**Platonic Pairings**

(note: There was only one source where some of these were listed, and the person either made up names themselves or took suggestions from other people, so some of these names are probably not commonly used, but I thought it was nice to have pairings of characters were not romantic. "Ship" is short for relationship and there are many different kinds of relationships, after all.)

Clockwork/Dan

  * Lost Time (Parental)



Clockwork/Danny

  * Half Time (Friend/Mentor)
  * Lost Time (Grandfather)



Clockwork/Ghost Writer

  * Written Time (Friends)



Dan/Danny

  * Spatting Siblings (Sibling)



Dan/Vlad

  * Mended Future (Parental/Mentor)



Dani/Ember

  * Burning Buds (Friends)



Dani/Valerie

  * Not Defenseless Duo (Friends) 
    * _Probably because people always assume they can't defend themselves. Hmm, now that I think of it, that happens to Sam too. Don't mess with these ladies, folks._
  * Vlad Haters (Friends)



Dani/Wulf

  * Travelogue (Friends)



Daniel Masters/Vlad

  * Perfect Son (Parental)



fun!Danny/super!Danny

  * Heroic Amusement



Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom

  * Oreo Cookie(s) (Friends)
  * Phriendship (Friends) 
    * _I just can't escape this kind of spelling, can I?_
  * Pitch Pals (Friends)



Danny/Danielle

  * Double Trouble (Sibling)



Danny/Elliot (Gregor)

  * Hair Gel Buddies (Friends)



Danny/Jack

  * Ectoplasmic Fudge (Parental)
  * Jack Daniels (Parental)
  * Parental Bonding (Parental)



Danny/OC

  * Fourth Wall Portal (Friends)



Danny/Poindexter

  * Locker Buddies (Friends)



Danny/Sam

  * Not Lovebirds (Friends)



Danny/Tucker

  * Burger Bros (Friends)
  * Sharing Everything (Friends)
  * Ghosts & Games (Friends)



Danny/Sam/Tucker

  * Ghostbuster Trio (Friends) 
    * _Who ya gonna call?_



Danny/Maddie

  * Mum's The Word (Parental)
  * Maternal Instincts (Parental)



Danny/Valerie

  * Friendly Rivalry (Friends)



Danny/Vlad

  * Badger Cereal (Parental/Friends)



Danny/Walker

  * Building Tenders (Mentor)



Dash/Kwan

  * Football Buddies (Friends)



Elliot (Gregor)/Paulina

  * Princess and Queen (Friends)



Jack/Maddie/Vlad

  * College Buddies (Friends) 
    * _College Only_
  * Mystery Trio (Friends)



Jack/Phantom

  * Ghostly Protégé (Paternal/Mentor)



Paulina/Star

  * Mean Girls (Friends)



Technus/Tucker

  * Technofab (Friends)



* * *

**Crossover Pairings**

Danny/Billy Joe Cobra (Dude That's My Ghost!)

  * Invisobilly 
    * _Bleh, it's too close to "Inviso-bill" for me._



Danny/Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter)

  * Ectodragon



Danny/Elsa (Frozen)

  * Delsa
  * Frozen Core



Danny/Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)

  * Cold Hands
  * Ice Ice Baby
  * Phantom Frost



Danny/Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long)

  * Going Dragon 
    * _Like how Danny always says he's "Goin' Ghost" and Jake goes "Dragon Up"._



Danny/Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron)

  * Spooky Nerds



Danny/Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

  * Ghost in the Shell



Danny/Lars (Steven Universe)

  * Pastel Corpses



Danny/Lee Ping (Detentionaire)

  * Green Ecto Splat



Danny/Moana (Disney's Moana)

  * Ocean Spirit 
    * _Who felt a need to give this a name? A lot of these are so incredibly niche, I'm impressed._



Danny/Peter Parker (Spiderman)

  * Friendly Neighborhood Phantom
  * Radioactive
  * Spider Phantom



Danny/Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja)

  * Ectoham



Danny/Raven (Teen Titans)

  * Halfworld Royalties



Danny/SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants)

  * Spongeboo 
    * _The puns are truly inspiring._



Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot)/Tucker

  * Robot Techie
  * XJ-PDA



Peter Parker (Spiderman)/Tucker

  * World Wide Web 
    * _Ooh, that's a clever one._



* * *

Phew! No that I'm done, feel free to tell me what you think? Is there a different format you would prefer this listed in? That's probably doable for me so let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chaos.

The Promised Fun Fact: This actually took almost 7 hours and 15 minutes to write and research, including breaks and a meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:
> 
> List of Danny Phantom Relationship Names | Fanlore  
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/List_of_Danny_Phantom_Relationship_Names
> 
> Danny Phantom List of Non-Romantic Ships | Tumblr  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/imgoinghost.tumblr.com/post/117182379506/danny-phantom-list-of-non-romantic-ships/amp
> 
> Danny Phantom SHIPPING NAMES | Tumblr  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/ave-aria.tumblr.com/post/33171401468/danny-phantom-shipping-names/amp
> 
> Complete List of Danny Phantom Pairing Names | DeviantArt  
> https://www.deviantart.com/vladimirmasters/journal/Complete-List-Of-Danny-Phantom-Pairing-Names-328021992
> 
> Danny Phantom Pairing Names | Tumblr  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/lunagalemaster.tumblr.com/post/163045474559/danny-phantom-pairing-names/amp  
> (This person has ships organised by pairing name, instead of character, if you'd rather look at that.)
> 
> You Paired Danny with Who? | Fanfiction.net  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11923431/1/You-Paired-Danny-With-Who
> 
> you wanna know the DP paring names? | Fanfiction.net  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9024491/1/


End file.
